


Stab wound

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Whumptober stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #8, Whumptober 2019, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is based off the stage play, where Taka votes wrong and is executed along side Mondo.





	Stab wound

Taka knew the consequences of voting wrong. He didn't need Monokuma to reiterate it in his high pitched voice. " Uh uh! Looks like someone voted wrong! Mr. Ishimaru, I hope you have a reason for all of this!". Taka shook his head. " I tried to save him.".Mondo shook his head in disbelief. " Why did you do that? Now..your gonna fuckin die too...I can't have that!". Taka stared back at him gravely. " I have made my decision. I would prefer to die by a friend, then to be haunted wit the guilt of not doing anything!". Monokuma giggled. " Well, today we have a very special punishment for these two, Mondo Oowada, the ultimate Biker Gang Leader, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass. Now then, let's give it everything we've got! It's Punishment TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEE!". The spears came flying at Taka faster than he could see them. They stck in his arms, legs, sides, but nothing vital was hit. " I'm sorry...I couldn't save either of you....I'm sorry.....I couldn't escape-". He was cut off with a spear piercing him through the throat. Mondo watched Taka's body hit the ground. He turned to Monokuma, and started running at the bear. A spear pierced his leg, but he kept trying to get to him. Next was is arm, then his other leg. He collapsed to the floor, trying to use his one arm to pull himself closer. That arm was pinned to the ground with a spear. " You...bastard....he didn't....deserve....to die....none..of them...did". A spear fell from the ceiling, piercing Mondo in the heart. It was a horrible scene. Mondo's face still had a slight look of anger, and shock still lingered on Taka's.


End file.
